


Prophet

by Baby_Beatus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Beatus/pseuds/Baby_Beatus
Summary: "Are you telling me that the only person who can read these tablets is the king of hell's daughter?"Where Crowley discovers the existence of one more of the tablets containing the word of God, and a new prophet ascends.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Prophet

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make it clear that I am not fluent in English and used Google Translate to translate the story into English.
> 
> Forgive any mistake and hope you enjoy it.

\- Mom, Tiffany misses you. - The girl said over the phone to her mother. "You haven't been home in three months."

Ashley stood in front of the stove, stirring the meat-potatoes mixture while talking to her mother over the telephone.

\- I know you have to work, but come home next time off. - The teenager exclaimed, crying for her mother. As she spoke to her mother, a huge rain of lightning suddenly began. - Okay mom, I'll hang up because a storm is disturbing the signal.

Ashley tossed her cell phone on the counter, stirring her dinner as she stared out the black sky through the window. The brunette swore she saw the clearest sky of the year earlier in the day, and now she couldn't see anything because of the pitch.

The thunderbolts grew stronger, falling almost upon the house where he lived. The young woman dropped the pan, walking away from the window so as not to be hit if lightning struck the window.

\- What the fuck? - The blue-eyed teenager cried out as soon as she saw one of the lightning bolts strike her own house, making her shiver.

Ashley tried to run into the room, but her slippery sneakers prevented her. She eventually stumbled.

Her average body fell to the kitchen counter. Ashley could only let out a pained moan as she felt her stomach slam against the marble, then the girl's head crashed into the sharpening stone on the table.

The girl went out, lying on the icy kitchen floor, as a streak of blood ran down her forehead.

The kitchen lit up as lightning struck the ceiling, striking Ashley's body. The eyes that used to be blue, opened and revealed a pure white tone. Then the girl fell to the floor again, unconscious.

The storm stopped, making the sky clear and clear again, as if the lightning and thunder had never occurred.

The only thing heard in the house was heavy footsteps heading toward the kitchen, followed by some low voices.

\- Take her and take her home. A male voice sounded commanded. A man of medium height, wearing a black suit and a blue tie, entered the room.

\- Yes, Crowley. - One of the two men accompanying him nodded, walking over to the unconscious girl.

\- When she wakes up, give her whatever she asks. - The dark one ordered, walking behind the demons that carried Ashley. - When it is ready, it will translate the Earth Board.


End file.
